Kang the Conqueror
Kang the Conqueror (real name: Nathaniel Richards) is a powerful supervillain from the Marvel Comics universe. He is a time-traveling terrorist who is intent on total domination of the entire universe. He served as the 2nd archnemesis of the Avengers team and he served as the main antagonist of The Celestial Madonna Saga, The Last Avengers Story, The Crossing and The Kang War. History The history of the time-traveling supervillain Kang the Conqueror, is a complex one. He began as Nathanial Richards, hundreds of years after the mainstream Marvel Universe takes place. The technology in his day was extremely advanced, giving him time traveling capabilities. After meeting his ancestor Doctor Doom, Nathanial was inspired to make for himself a suit of powered armor, calling himself the Scarlet Centurion. He then used that alternate Earth to his advantage, manipulating the original Avengers into capturing every other superhuman in their world. After this was accomplished, he brought the mainstream Avengers to that world, and forced them to fight, planning that he would defeat whichever team lost and thus be free to conquer that world. The mainstream Avengers won, but also defeated Centurion, sending him back to his own time. Humiliated at his defeat, Nathanial crafted a new persona for himself in Kang the Conqueror. He then proceeded to completely take over his world, as well as several other alien worlds, including the Shi'ar. Kang then went back in time to get his revenge on the Avengers who had defeated him. He met them in direct combat, but was once again defeated. Shortly after, he decided to use trickery to beat them, making a robot version of Spider-Man to catch them off guard. Kang then defeated the Avengers, but not before the real Spider-Man came, destroying his robot duplicate and freeing his fellow superheroes. Kang then retreated back to his own time, to conquer and plan more before his next return. Powers and Abilities Kang possesses a genius-level intellect, and is a master strategist and scientist. His technology is far more powerful and advanced than that of Iron Man or Doctor Doom, and has many, many capabilities. His armor gives him the trademark ability to time-travel seamlessly, making him the only character in the Marvel universe (other than his counterpart Immortus) to be able to time-travel without creating divergences. He can also manipulate time to his will. The armor also gives him a relatively small amount of superhuman strength, capable of lifting 5 tons, as well as great durability. He has an antigravity controller, in which he can render himself and other objects up to 2.2 tons, weightless. He can create extremely powerful force fields around himself up to twenty feet, and can fire energy blasts from his hands and helmet that have the force of several tons of dynamite. He often utilizes a hover pad with which he can fly during his battles, and can summon weapons through time-portals instantly. Many of these weapons include an antimatter field generator, a vibration-wave projector, an electromagnetic field amplifier, a hand-held warhead launcher, electrical emitters, nerve gas sprayers, and a molecular expander, among other things. He also commands vast armies of warriors from across all of time, including his own future army, which possess advanced weaponry similar to his own. An expert in future robotics, Kang also has numerous robots to do his bidding. Kang travels in Damocles Base, a huge time-traveling spaceship which is shaped like a sword. Lego Marvel Superheroes Kang the Conqueror appears in Lego Marvel's Avengers ''DLC pack of Captain Marvel as both a boss and a playable character. ''Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 Kang plays as the main antagonist in Lego Marvel Superheroes 2. At the beginning of the game, Kang and his forces attack a city on the planet Xandar to acquire it as he was traveling from other eras to collect areas from to build his city base Chronopolis. As Kang soon notices the Guardians of the Galaxy fighting off his invasion, he uses the Forever Crystal to summon the Celestial Eson to fight them. Even though the Guardians of the Galaxy managed to defeat Eson and send him back to where he came, Kang deploys several spike devices to form a barrier around the city of Xandar before flying away in his ship. Kang enlists many supervillains on Earth who all plan their own schemes for his arrival. As soon as Kang arrives on Earth to collect New York, he teleports the Avengers there to Chronopolis where they meet heroes and villains from alternate eras there. Once Chronopolis was formed, there were energy barriers seperating the realms in which Kang had to open portals to help his villainous cohorts travel in between them. The source of it was the Nexus of Realities. Kang soon arrives in a local swamp and appears before Thor, Captain Marvel and She-hulk after they defeated Man-Thing, revealing the swamp tree there is the Nexus of Realities. Kang then throws a bomb at the swamp tree, destroying it and lowering the energy barriers, thus allowing his forces to invade and travel through the other realms. Throughout the progress of the game, Kane is seen at his citadel where he is observing Chronopolis and admiring his plan in action. He was also seen mistreating Rovana as she slyly urges him to stop his plan of conquest, which Kang refused. As soon as Kang catches wind of the heroes' plan to use the Nexus shards to summon Cosmo to Chronopolis, he hacks into their device to summon Cosmo to make them summon Ego instead to destroy them. Luckily, the heroes manages to fix their machine, sending Ego back to where he came and successfully summoning Cosmo to Chronopolis. Once Cosmo arrived, he helps the heroes send an EMP signal from Knowhere that lowered Kang's Citadel's defense systems. Captain Marvel then orders the Nova Corp to attack the Citadel, but then Kang's ship arrives and takes out the entire Nova Corp. Spider-Man, Iron Man and Star Lord invades Kang's ship and faces him there, only to discover Kang as a hologram. Kang soon causes his ship to crash and dispatches Korvac to assure the heroes' demise. Though the heroes manage to escape from the ship after they defeated Korvac. The heroes then head over to Kang's Citadel and finally make their way towards Kang. In the final battle, Kang challenges Captain America as a giant hologram to face him as he terrorizes Chronopolis with using his ship as a giant sword. As soon as Captain America creates a giant projection of himself, he takes Kang head on and defeats him. In his defeat, however, Kang refuses to give up as he plans to use his Forever Crystal to reset time to prevent the heroes' victory. However, he soon discovers that Rovanna had helped the heroes as she took his crystal away from him and felt ashamed of herself as she revealed her feelings towards Kang. Kang tries to woo Rovanna to make her hand over his crystal, but Rovanna now stands up to Kang as she uses the Forever Crystal to transform Kang into an infant. Infant Kang is then placed in the care of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Gallery Images Kang the Conqueror.jpg Kang.png Ultimate Kang.jpg|Ultimate Kang Kang AUTS.jpg|Kang in The Avengers: United They Stand. Kang AEMH.jpg|Kang in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. 2374756-avengers 49 2002 super 2342.jpg|Kang conquering the world. IMG_2088.JPG|Kang in Lego Marvel: Avengers. IMG_2089.JPG|Kang in Lego Marvel: Superheroes 2. Videos Official Kang the Conqueror - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Game Trailer LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2 FULL GAME Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 Final Boss + Ending & After Credits Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Alter-Ego Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:Related to Hero Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Thor Villains Category:Trickster Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:On & Off Category:Parents Category:Necessary Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Oppressors Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Forgers Category:Gaolers Category:Successful Category:Arena Masters Category:Genocidal Category:Misogynists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Monarchs Category:Slaver Category:Military Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Polluters Category:Conspirators Category:Video Game Villains Category:Summoners